That Fateful Day That Changed Our Paths
by Syrun
Summary: One fateful day everything changes in Yuuki's mind. Even through the darkness of her world, she finds a new purpose, a new path to follow and cling to... Zeki. Starts with the events of Chapter 82.
1. Chapter 1

Good day minna! This is my first fic on Vampire Knight.. I don't know what it is about this manga that has me so in love, and there are so many things that haven been happening that intrigue me to the max! So many ideas have run through my head as to what could happen and well, this was one of them. Sorry for any OOC-ness, I find these characters quite difficult to portray, and of course, no one knows the characters like Hino-sama. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor I get paid for writing this. My fics are purely for fun purposes.

_**One fateful day everything changes in Yuuki's mind. Even through the darkness of her world, she finds a new purpose, a new path to follow and cling to... **_

* * *

**That Fateful Day That Changed Our Paths...**

**Chapter 1**

Zero lay on the ground, his body completely covered in his and Kaname's blood, the Bloody Rose surrounding his form while the vines pierced his skin, sucking in his blood and gradually making him weak, his semblance looking paler with every minute that went by. Kaname stood before him, looking glorious as foreign blood crawled down his hands onto the floor, his stare omnipotent. His eyes wouldn't let go of Yuuki's who was standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with an anger that was unbearable to watch. When she looked at Zero though, her eyes softened, showing nothing more than compassion, and beneath that a fear that Kaname did not understand. Next to her, lay Ruka, who had protected Zero and been pierced by Kaname's anti-vampire sword, in Kain's arms.

"Why?" Yuuki yelled at Kaname, Artemis in hand. "Why, Kaname?" She yelled again, clutching Artemis tighter while angry tears formed in her large, demanding eyes.

"Yuuki, I had a decision at hand. Either tie you up and keep you hidden forever... Or let your wings spread. " Kaname's eyes softened slowly, the hatred in them diminishing.

"You're not answering my question! Why are you doing this?" Her body was shaking noticeably, as if trying to control herself from completely breaking down.

"Yuuki, I let your wings spread because of this man, because of what I created of him." His eyes left hers for a second to look at Zero, who had thrown the Bloody Rose aside and was rapidly recovering from his injuries. "This world is too tainted, too filled with bloodlust and horrible memories. This is a world I do not intend you to live in."

"Kaname," she urged to hear the answer she longed for, growing impatient.

"I let your wings spread, but only because I'll make this world good enough for you to be free, and this man, this creation of mine, is helping me in the greatest ways." His eyes returned to hers, and this time, they held a plea in them. "Yuuki, after I'm done with all of this, after my soul can finally rest with the realization that I have changed the way things work, if you don't want to be with me after that, I will beg for my life to end... by your own hands."

"Kaname, this is for 'her,' isn't it?" She asked softly, looking away from his face because she already knew, and it pained her. She waited, but he didn't say anything. "Why don't you answer any of my questions? Why do you insist in pushing me aside?" Her voice was soft, slowly fading until her last words were merely a whisper.

"Foolish little girl, I'm only keeping your pure existence out of my tainted world. But when the time comes, it'll be your choice whether you want to continue being mine, or you want my tainted life to end. For now... take care of Ruka." He commanded.

And with that he vanished, leaving an injured Ruka behind, at Yuuki's care.

* * *

She walked down the street, following a path that she really didn't know of, letting herself be guided by her instincts and the bit of knowledge she had about her destination. Her walk was slow, her eyes held within them nothing but a hollowness that seemed to crawl all the way up from her heart. Her long locks cascaded to her waist, a bit messy and a bit dirty, but beautiful nonetheless. Her stride held a weakness that was evident to everyone that went past her, as if she had no motive to put one foot in front of the other and move forward. Her sadness was so obvious, but she didn't see it. She tried to look strong, she tried to look content and she wanted to believe she wasn't failing at doing so. Even since that fateful day when Kaname had fought Zero in the Association Headquarters, her mind was flooded with thoughts and emotions that she couldn't explain to herself. He had left her with so many questions and few answers, so much pain and helplessness. She felt as if she had no choice but to sit tight and wait to see what happens.

But she had made a promise. A promise that she couldn't break. A promise that was the only reason making her put one foot in front of the other right now, towards her barely-known destination. "I will help you with your revenge," she had promised, that same fateful day when she raised her weapon, ready to attack her loved one, that day when she heard a truth that she would have never expected coming from that man's mouth. She had always thought Kaname was such a perfect man in every aspect, but he... He was sick. Twisted. He had been the one who freed Shizuka Hio from her cell so that she could get her revenge on the twin's parents. And it was all part of his plan, because he had seen in those twins the weapon he needed to destroy the purebloods...for _her_. Because it was _her_ wish. He was fulfilling _her_ dream, and Yuuki was just a hindrance for him.

She caught a whiff of that oh-so-familiar scent as she approached a dark alley; it was faint but fresh. She knew now that she was walking in the right direction. She kept moving on, slowly, to where the scent became stronger, all the while her mind formulating thoughts on its own accord. Kaname had gone through horrible situations, cruel times. He had seen too much of the world. Through his memories, Yuuki had learned that vampires were not always the worst entity in the world, humans could be just as bad. Yes, it is understandable that humans were scared out of their minds when they discovered these rare creatures; beasts in human guise. But there were good ones, just like now, who were trying to create coexistence between humans and vampires. Kaname had been fighting for that coexistence from the start, and this war is what has caused him so much pain. He has lost so much, he has been so lonely for thousands of years.

"He just gave up... I guess he had no other choice..." Yuuki murmured to herself, lost in thought. Yes, he had given up. This war that he kept on going for thousands of years didn't have a meaning anymore. No one complied, nothing changed. And now that he has someone who is precious to him again, more than precious actually, someone who means the world to him, he won't tolerate losing her, like he lost that other woman in the past. He would make the world safe for her, and for that, he needed to destroy her only menace; the other purebloods, the ones that his past love had wanted to finish off.

Her thoughts ceased as she felt the familiar scent surround her, indulge her in wonderful extasis. The blood that she craved, the blood that brought her so much pain and happiness at the same time, smelled so delicious. Looking up in the darkness of the alley she was in, she saw a pair of lavender eyes looking down at her through a window. Those eyes that kept hidden the feelings that she knew well, those eyes that even though demonstrated hate towards what they were seeing, also showed a kind of affection that made her feel warm inside.

She saw him retreat from the window, and after a few minutes she heard a small click and a creak as he opened the door for her to come in. He didn't say a word to her as she walked in and stood beside him, waiting for him to guide her to his apartment. He did so, going up a flight of stairs with her behind him, still not saying a thing. When he reached the open door to his place, he turned around to look at her for a second and then stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"You look miserable," were his first words to her. He had noticed that sadness that she was trying to hide so hard, he saw in her eyes how everything about her wanted to scream and cry, how her whole existence wanted to dissipate.

She walked towards the lone window at the back of the small room, not really paying attention to details. "That's how I feel," she answered as she stared out of the window at the few humans that walked past, none of them aware of what truly surrounded their dreamy world.

"And you look a bit too pale too. When was the last time you had blood, vampire?" Zero asked in a slightly rude tone, but still unable to hide his concern.

"I'm sure you can remember that time, Zero," she answered, a little rude herself, not noticing the concern that was evident in her friend's voice.

"That was over two months ago," he said, quickly remembering the day that he offered her his blood after regarding how her hunger was taking the best from her. She had begged him to help her and she wanted things to be normal between them again.

"Yeah I know," her voice was soft this time, seemingly lost in thought.

"Is that your reason to come here? My blood? Have it," he stood next to her, offering her his wrist like he had done two months ago.

She shook her head. "No... no I didn't come for that. The opposite actually: I came to give you mine." She looked at him now, straight in the eyes, with that same stare of determination as usual.

"I don't want your blood, Kuran," he rejected her, looking away from her eyes and taking a few steps back.

"I wish I could do more..." She said, confusing him slightly. After a minute or so, she continued, "I feel like I'm trapped between a wall and a blade. I can't do anything! I want to do something, I want to help you! But I can't because I am so very weak!" Her voice softened as she looked down. "The only thing I can do is help you out by giving you my blood, which is sad really. But even so, doing that would bring me a bit of satisfaction, so please!" She clenched his shirt and looked at him in the eye once more. "Take my blood, Zero! Take it as payment, take it as gratitude, take it however you like! But please, have my blood!" Her voice shook with despair, begging for him to give in, while tears flowed down her cheeks rapidly. Zero stood frozen for a second, but after a thought or two, he decided he would comply.

"However I like, you say?" He took a few steps towards her, closing the distance between them. His hand reached out to lift her chin while the other caressed her face, drying her tears. His eyes burned hers with the stare that she knew so well, that look that told her that she was precious to him, that he hated seeing her cry like this. He leaned in, his breathing touching her lips making her flush a little. "How about I take it as..." he rested his forehead on her shoulder for a little, "...you giving me the one thing I want the most right now?" He asked into her throat, his breathing tickling the area.

She stiffened when she felt Zero lick her flesh to soothe it before piercing it with his sharp fangs. She felt his arms tangle around her frame, pulling her impossibly close and leaving her out of breath, though making her feel safe at the same time. She relaxed in his arms as she took in his scent, the same scent that she had come to love. All too soon, his fangs left her skin and his tongue lapped the drops of blood that had escaped from his mouth down to her neck. She was expecting him to pull away instantly like he always did, but surprisingly, he didn't.

"You said you didn't want my blood, Zero," she commented, remembering his remark earlier.

"It's not your blood I was referring to, Kuran," he said rudely, tightening his arms around her and resting his forehead on her shoulder once more, relishing her wonderful smell. "This moment... Can I savor it a while longer?" That was all he wanted. Having her in his arms, feeling her warm and safe there.

Her blood had calmed down every trace of thirst he had held for the past year, making him feel satisfied as he held on to the girl he loved. Tears escaped her eyes as she heard those words, and she couldn't stop herself from embracing him back, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing herself even closer to him, tangling her fingers on his hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"As long as you want..." This moment of being this close to him was her reason for coming to see him, only Zero could make her feel safe. Only him could bring her a bit of hope in this cursed world she had fallen into, a bit of strength.

* * *

Kaname's world was just a big pile of contradictions. The memory of Yuuki's hatred towards him as she observed him angered him to the point of madness. He wanted so bad to get rid of that man who took hold of his girl, _his_ beloved girl, that man at whom she looked at with concern, with compassion, with love. Kiryuu was his biggest contradiction. Yuuki, who he loved with all his heart, and he was sure she loved him back, stood there in front of him, protecting that other man. Zero, who he carefully shaped into what he is now to use as a weapon, released himself from his hold almost entirely, and he was the man responsible for stealing his lover's heart away. He wanted so bad to end it all, to take Yuuki away and seal her in their home forever, but he couldn't. She was so pure, so weak, so vulnerable. Taking her into his world at this moment would mark the start of her insanity.

He had a different purpose in this world and he couldn't be selfish enough to only fight for his own happiness. He had to change the way things were. He had to erase the purebloods from the face of the Earth so that they wouldn't do the same as in the past. He had to erase them because of Yuuki, for her to be able to live fairly safely in this tainted world. He had to do it for _her _because it was her dream, because she adored humans as much as she adored vampires, because her dream was their coexistence. He had to do it, and he wouldn't let anyone stand on his way, not even Yuuki.

* * *

Yuuki headed for the door ready to leave, the memory of Zero's arms around her lingering in her mind, making her flush a little. She knew about her feelings for Zero, yet she couldn't help but wonder why their embrace had felt so right... She felt so much better now, even though her hunger for Zero was worse than ever.

"Will I see you at the Academy anytime soon?" She asked before parting, not looking at anything in particular.

"You shouldn't go out this late, you don't know what roams these streets," he said, ignoring her question, his eyes scanning her face, his own expressionless as he sat on the bed.

"You wish for me to stay?" she asked, a little awed by what he said.

He looked away without answering her, but a look in his eye told her that he did so. She took off her jacket and laid it in a chair near her in which his coat also lay, then walking towards him, she smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

"So, do you still hate ice cream?" She asked sweetly, reminding him about the years they had spent together when she was still human.

"Yes... it's awful." As he examined her beautiful large eyes, he saw that her smile didn't reach them. Even so, those large beautiful eyes soothed him still, made him vulnerable.

They spent the night sitting on his bed talking about things of no importance, just enjoying the time they spent together, remembering old times.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I would appreciate a lot of you left a review, any suggestion or critique is welcome! **

**This will have another chapter, maybe a few~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day, minna! :D Here I bring you the second chapter of this story. I know it took a little while, but i don't rush too much when writing. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks for stopping by sweethearts!**

* * *

**[Link to Chapter 1]**

**[**Yuuki headed for the door ready to leave, the memory of Zero's arms around her lingering in her mind, making her flush a little. She knew about her feelings for Zero, yet she couldn't help but wonder why their embrace had felt so right... She felt so much better now, even though her hunger for Zero was worse than ever.

"Will I see you at the Academy anytime soon?" She asked before parting, not looking at anything in particular.

"You shouldn't go out this late, you don't know what roams these streets," he said, ignoring her question, his eyes scanning her face, his own expressionless as he sat on the bed.

"You wish for me to stay?" she asked, a little awed by what he said.

He looked away without answering her, but a look in his eye told her that he did so. She took off her jacket and laid it in a chair near her in which his coat also lay, then walking towards him, she smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

"So, do you still hate ice cream?" She asked sweetly, reminding him about the years they had spent together when she was still human.

"Yes... it's awful." As he examined her beautiful large eyes, he saw that her smile didn't reach them. Even so, those large beautiful eyes soothed him still, made him vulnerable.

They spent the night sitting on his bed talking about things of no importance, just enjoying the time they spent together, remembering old times.**]**

* * *

**That Fateful Day That Changed Our Paths...**

**Chapter 2**

_Walking down a terrifying dark alley in the middle of the night, where bats flew around continuously and murmurs could be heard everywhere, she marched towards the man that waited for her, at the end of the alley. His eyes and hair glimmered gloriously and he seemed to illuminate the place with his very presence, being the only light in the darkness that surrounded them. Seeing him stretch his arm towards her, offering her his hand, made all of her fears fade away. She reached out, and as soon as her hand touched his, she felt home. But she was hungry. Hungry out of her mind. So badly starved that she couldn't stop herself from attacking this light like an animal. Without a second of thought, her fangs pierced through his skin at his neck and she started devouring his existence into herself, filling the emptiness in her heart with his warm blood. He didn't object, he stood there still, holding her against him as she sucked him in, draining his blood almost entirely. She clung to him, unable to stop, completely immersed in the wonderfulness of his tasty blood... _

"Hey, Kuran, wake up." Zero shook her frame softly, waking her up. She had been moving restlessly, making Zero wonder if she was having a bad dream. He shook her again. "Yuuki," he called her name this time, successfully catching her attention.

"Zero..." She murmured disoriented, slowly opening her eyes. Zero was sitting next to her in the bed, looking away. She knew her eyes were probably the color of blood right now, so she was grateful for this.

"You fell asleep," he informed her, looking at her now and noticing her red eyes, for her disgrace. She flushed.

"Oh.. Gomen! How long was I asleep?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the color in the least effective way possible.

"You fell asleep in the morning, it's almost night again," he was speaking almost normally to her now, this pleased her. But then he asked the one question she didn't want to ever answer, "what were you dreaming, Kuran? You seemed... uneasy."

She ignored that, "Chairman must be worried," she said, standing up from the bed, thinking about leaving.

"He knows you're here, I went to the academy. I had to attend my classes." Zero had been basically forced to go to class during the day, and hunt at night only. It was the only way he was allowed to work for the Association, of course, it was all the Chairman's idea.

"Oh right..." She sat back down on the bed, next to him. A few minutes went by, Yuuki played with her own hair awkwardly as the silence made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So, who are you hunting tonight?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I can't hunt for a while," he answered, looking rather frustrated. "I was getting a little out of control, so I was ordered to take a break, again."

"Why Zero? Is something wrong?" She looked up at his face, concerned.

After a little while, he sighed and answered, "Yuuki, I had been starving for almost two years."

Understanding slowly crossed her eyes and she looked down, clutching the fabric of the bed sheets with her small hands, starting to feel the same pain she felt before she came here. "I'm sorry..." her voice slowly trailed into a murmur, "I just left Zero like that..." She knew very well that Zero only hungered for her. He had told her himself, but she wasn't sure it would still be that way. But yes, it was.

"Don't apologize. I didn't need you anyway," he replied rudely, looking away from her. He hoped she would say something, argue back, but she didn't. He sighed, "it's not your fault. You did what you had to. You followed your heart."

"My heart was mistaken." Her fists tightened around the fabric she was holding on to. Her eyes had started to water and she wanted to do nothing but to cry, however, she held that desire in and continued speaking softly. "What I managed to do when I left was to cause everyone pain. Even Kaname... I hurt him so much. His blood was supposed to satisfy me... But it didn't, Zero. My heart... Never belonged to him," she finished quietly, breathing in deeply to keep her anguish under control. Zero didn't say anything and for a moment there was only silence between them.

Yuuki started playing with her hair again, twisting it around her fingers as Zero eyed her carefully. He then noticed something in her wrist that made him curious. "Why do you still wear that?" It was the bracelet that Kaien Cross had given her in order to stop Zero if he did anything incorrectly. She blushed and pulled her sleeve down to hide it, looking away. As a fact, she kept it on as a remembrance of him.

"I don't think it works anymore," he said as he pulled her wrist to his neck, placing the bracelet right next to his tattoo, but nothing happened.

"Wah...why doesn't it work?" She asked surprised, looking at her bracelet wondering if she did something to it, momentarily forgetting her thoughts.

"It's probably because my blood has changed..." He bit his finger slightly, causing a few drops of blood to escape. He held her wrist and let the few drops of blood fall onto the bracelet, activating the magic again. Her eyes stared at the blood, how tempted she felt, how hungry. The scent of the blood and its redness drew her in, making her eyes turn red and her fangs extend. Noticing what was going on, he offered her his finger for her to lick, and realizing what she was about to do, she looked away and covered her mouth with her hands.

"If you want my blood so bad, just ask for it," he told her and she shook her head.

"...No, thanks."

"You're starving, vampire."

"...I don't want to cause you more pain... Not even the small pain of my fangs piercing through your skin..."

She closed her eyes, as just the thought of biting him made her even more hungry. It was unbearable.

He looked at her compassionately, and leaning close to her, he pulled her hands away from her face and spoke to her softly, "didn't I tell you a while back that I would accept anything you gave to me?"

"But Zero... Why would you say such a thing?" She kept her eyes closed, unable to look at his face while he said such words.

"Isn't it obvious, Yuuki?" He caressed her face and she leaned into his touch, "all I want is for you to be content."

"Zero..." she found herself speechless as she always did whenever he expressed his feelings to her, and this was rare.

"As long as Yuuki is smiling from her heart, I will be fine." He leaned in closer, resting his forehead on hers, his eyes closed as he felt her hand caress his cheek. "So Yuuki, do whatever it is you need for you to be able to smile."

She felt nervous. She didn't understand why, but her whole frame was shaking, barely noticeably, but she knew he felt it. She pulled away a little to look at his face, his stare overwhelming her with all the love it held. He could see how her eyes slowly turned bloody red, how she was losing to her thirst. He just sat still, looking at the pureblood princess he was in love with, waiting for her to snap and finally take his blood that she needed. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and she leaned in, slowly, her eyes burning with desire for his blood, her throat aching terribly... but it was all forgotten when she gently pressed her lips against his. She felt his hand, which had been frozen on her cheek for a few seconds, delicately push the stray strands of hair away from her face and tuck them behind her ear. His other hand twined in her hair at the back of her head, pulling her closer as he kissed her back unhurriedly, giving her his all, she doing the same also.

She didn't understand why she reacted this way, but she didn't regret it. This kiss, this unforgivable act they were committing, was like many others they had done in the past: It wasn't correct, it wasn't rational, but it felt right.

_..This man... I don't want to let go of him... _

She tightened her hold on him and pulled herself closer, kissing him eagerly, clinging to him. Apparently, only through unforgivable acts such as this, could they move forward.

_...I don't ever want to hurt him again... Or leave his side, because this man... He is my only light..._

When they broke apart after what seemed like forever, she found herself kneeling before him on the bed, in between his legs, their bodies as close as they could get. His arms kept her close to him, not allowing her to move an inch away from him, one hand lightly pulling her hair and the other resting on her back. Her hands both rested on either side of his face now as they looked at each other speechless.

And then, all of a sudden, he was pulling away from her, delicately, and standing up from the bed. He pulled her by one hand and looked at her seriously. "We have to go," he said, pulling her towards the door.

"Why? Something the matter, Zero?" She asked concerned, pulling at his hand to stop him.

"Just come, Yuuki." They walked out of the apartment onto the street, where they walked down the same path that she had taken to get here from the Academy. She wanted to question him about what was going on, but she was too absorbed in her own world to do so.

Her feelings right now where a mess. She felt miserable, but somehow content. She felt lost, but home at the same time. Her heartbeat wouldn't cease, the memory of what had just happened wouldn't stop replaying in her head. She had wished for it to happen, but she knew it shouldn't have. Half of her heart felt pleased, while the other half was still torn into shreds, was still screaming for help. Her love for Kaname was still there. Even though it wasn't the same as before. Clearly she felt betrayed and used by him. She barely understood that man, barely knew him. There were so many things about him that scared her now, however, that side of her heart that yearned for answers and that had no apparent repair, still yelled for his touch. On the other hand, the other side of her heart felt so very warm. There was nothing in this side that made her suffer, that made her question herself or anything at all. This side of her heart felt safe, loved, content. This was the side that her best friend held, the side that wasn't getting pounded, but instead, taken care of so sweetly, being pleased in every way it wanted. Zero never made her suffer, never hurt her heart, yet she had hit his with a hammer so many times. He cared for hers so greatly, while she let his fall time and time again. She couldn't let this continue to happen, and she wouldn't.

"Zero," she called out his name and pulled his hand to make him stop, "I have to tell-"

"Not now," he cut her off, not even looking at her, his attention somewhere else. "And about that, don't say a thing. I don't want to hear it." She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it obediently and let herself be dragged by Zero to wherever it was he was going, not really noticing how rude he was. "Actually, Yuuki, you should go back to the Academy. I'll be there later."

"Wait, where are you going Zero?" She questioned him, snapping out of her daze for a second. Zero was calling her by her name instead of calling her 'vampire' or 'Kuran,' it pleased her.

"I have something to do," he said, letting go of her hand and waiting for her to get on her way.

"...Okay, see you later," she said softly, walking away from him hesitantly, wondering what he was up to and why he had started to act so strangely all of a sudden. Her mind started wandering again as she made her way back to the Academy alone as she had came, but now there wasn't only sadness in her heart, so her walk back home was stronger.

* * *

His eyes couldn't believe what he saw; before him, in a deserted building, there were what could be hundreds of ex-human vampires, a few of these were ex-human children. All of them were surrounding their master, Sara Shirabuki, who was holding Takuma Ichijo by the hand.

"My dear Zero, I see you have responded to my call," she greeted him with a warm smile, the immense harem around her whispering "Sara-sama."

"What is this all about?" Zero questioned her, his voice incredibly blunt.

"These are just my puppets," she answered warmly, allowing one of the ex-human girls to bite her wrist. "Don't worry, I didn't break any rules. But I've got a problem."

"They are hungry," Ichijo cut in, pointing at a certain group of children who indeed looked ravenous.

"And my blood surely isn't enough for all..." she continued, her smile never fading. "You sure have a lot of power in yours, my dear Zero. Would you mind sharing it for my protection?" Hearing this, the starving ex-humans started slowly surrounding him, staring with their blood red eyes, large fangs ready to attack.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, next chapter will come around soon! For now, it would be really nice if you reviewed! See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
